It has previously been proposed to construct a high-voltage switch in form of an array formed by a plurality of semiconductor elements which are light-responsive. Such arrays can be used in automotive electronic technology, and especially to control the transfer of ignition energy, which is at high voltage levels, between an ignition coil and a spark plug. The opto-electronic elements are exposed to light to render conductive the normally OPEN or non-conductive electronic elements in dependence on computed ignition instants as determined by operating parameters of an internal combustion engine at the then existing operating states. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used to apply light to the opto-electronic semiconductor switching elements.
Semiconductor switching elements, and also opto-electronic switches can be made in hybrid technology, and connected in cascade. A substrate has a plurality of semi-conductor elements located adjacent each other, in a row, and a corresponding number of LEDs is located with little spacing from the light emitting switching elements. A light transmissive insulating element is positioned between the LEDs and the respective semiconductor elements. Conductive tracks interconnect the semiconductor elements and, eventually, are connected to the high-voltage terminals for the switch. The LEDs are coupled to common control terminals. The overall construction is placed into a housing made of plastic, and encapsulated by a suitable encapsulating compound.
The cascade circuit, as described, is comparatively large and complex and requires a multiplicity of elements.